The Young and the Cold
by StandStillTime
Summary: In the enchanted forest, Ana was one of the most hated villains next to the evil queen. But in Neverland, is she every bit as despicable or will Pan show her what true evil is. PanxAnaxOc(yet to be revealed) M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from OUAT. I don't even fully own my OC.

* * *

><p>The sound of waves woke the slumbering girl. The remnants of sleep escaped her, replaced by surprise and alarm.<p>

It wasn't the sound of the ocean that alarmed her, which was odd as well since her kingdom was always very quiet and peaceful, but it was that she was waking up. Which meant that she had previously been sleeping. And she shouldn't have been sleeping because she usually didn't.

Unless she was encased in ten feet of impenetrable ice, then she slept quite soundly.

Her striking blue eyes widen. She shot up from the sand that she had previously been laying on.

Sand? The beach!

The ocean was before her. It's dark water lit by the eerie pallor of the moon.

The pale girl searched frantically for a sign of how she came to be **here** when she should have been in the safe confines of her icy castle.

Her gaze stopped at a small dark spot on the moon. Squinting her eyes, she sees the retreating silhouette of a fleeing ship.

The young girl's eye narrow with suspicion. The ship was certainly one of hers, though she couldn't figure out how anyone could have thawed it. It would have required a tremendous amount of magic. That and the magic it took to make the ship take flight.

Someone with magic had kidnapped her and brought her to some random beach. She knew of many who would want her gone but there was only one person who had both the motive and the power.

She remembered, just yesterday she was lounging around in her castle like any other normal day.

_She was sitting lazily on her throne. Her court consisting only of herself. _

_She enjoyed the peacefulness and it was nice up until a loud bang came from her doors._

_A woman in black stalked through her courtroom, stopping a few feet short from the unimpressed queen. Judging by her attire, the strange woman had also come from some sort of nobility._

_The young queen furrowed her brows, "An unwelcome visitor," she declared to no one but herself._

_The woman gave her a snarky smirk, earning her no points from the girl. "You must be Anastasia, the snow queen of Arendelle"_

_Her voice was sultry with false kindness. _

_A frown pulled her rosy lips, insulted by the woman's false display. "And you, my uninvited guest. What is your name?"_

_The women didn't even bat an eye. "My name is Regina."_

_She recognized that name._

"_I'm the-"_

"_The Evil Queen."_

_The girl finish softly as realization dawn on her._

_Regina raised a finely plucked eyebrow, "It seems my reputation precedes me."_

_Anastasia gave an uninterested look, "You are probably the second most hated women according to the people of this kingdom. So tell me, Evil Queen, why are you here?"_

"_I would like to offer you a...gift." From her hand, Regina produced a shiny red apple._

"_I am not interested in a sleeping curse."_

_Regina regarded her comment with a red condensing smile. "This isn't one of my cursed apples. This is an apple of knowledge. It grants the user wisdom."_

_The Snow Queen raised from her seat, her gaze as chilling as a winter storm. Sharp spikes of ice shot forward from her throne almost piercing the Evil Queen's throat. "Are you insinuating that I am stupid?!"_

_Once again, Regina remain unfazed by the younger girl. "Not at all. I am merely offering you something of value to me. And I hope that in return you will do me a favor."_

_Anastasia scoff, "We finally reach the heart of the matter." She plopped herself back onto her throne._

"_There is a child, an insolent girl that I wish to destroy. Her name is Snow White and with this offer, I want you to freeze her to the core." Regina waved a manicured hand dismissively, "Much like the statues you decorate the entrance to your castle with."_

_The statues the Evil Queen referred to were soldiers and citizens who had came to bother her. Anastasia assessed the Evil Queen critically. "This Snow White is __**your**__ enemy, why don't you get rid of her with your sleeping curse?"_

"_Because the curse will work only if the poison was taken willingly."_

"_You do realize that those statues you speak of are not actually dead. It is not the end for them. Even though they are encase in eternal ice, they are theoretically still alive."_

_Regina's red lips curled into the most evil and cruel smile Anastasia have ever seen. _

"_And that is __**precisely**__ why I am asking this from you of all people. I want that little bitch to suffer. What better way than to make her spend eternity frozen in place as she watch, knowing that I have won."_

_Anastasia nodded understandingly. "Well as you've said early, you're offering me the apple because it is something __**you**__ hold value to. I refuse your offer, simply on the grounds that you are offering me a common produce in trade."_

_Regina look to her with surprise, making the Snow queen smirk in response._

"_Perhaps next time you'll learn to offer me a better deal." She made a turn to leave, but on an afterthought, "Oh and Regina…"_

_The older Queen look to the younger one with less confidence than when she first came._

_A stomp on the foot and a wave of icy magic swirled from her step, traveling from the courtroom and into the yard. From the large glass windows, Regina can see her soldiers in their black armor freeze in place. A veil of pale blue ice encased them._

_A wide child-like grin was on the Snow Queen's beautiful face. "I'll be keeping your soldiers. Think of it as a toll for intruding in my space."_

'Of course that uptight bitch would take it personally and come to exact revenge on her,' Anastasia thought scathingly.

The vessel was too far ahead for her to shoot down, the girl could do nothing but turn her heel and make her way into the island.

She had hope that there were people that can help her find her way back home, but as she search the area, she was met with disappointment.

It was a jungle no matter which way she turned. The area was obviously unpopulated.

They had left her in an uninhabited island. A young queen. A fragile lady was left to fend for herself.

"When I get out of here, that bitch is going to pay."

* * *

><p>Author's note; I've been meaning to write a Peter Pan fanfic for awhile but I wasn't sure what to write about. Then I watch Frozen and I was inspired. My oc is a lot like Elsa, she has the same powers, she's also queen, and for visuals; she looks like her too. The only difference is her history and her personality.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my stories and many thanks for the people who followed, Favorited or reviewed!

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking in the dark jungle, Anastasia quickly retracted her steps and returned to the shore. She hadn't realized how pitch black the jungle was at night especially with towering trees and foliage that blocked any light from the moon.<p>

Ana wasn't use to roughing it out in the wilderness, as expected from someone of her standing. There were too many things to look out for. She was dismayed to see that her dress was already torn from getting snagged onto the protruding branches.

She plopped herself back onto the sand.

What was she to do now? She just needed a boat and a crew to sail her back to Arendelle.

She had thought about making a boat herself. Ice floats afterall.

But even with a boat she wouldn't know where to go. She didn't even know where she was.

"Seems like Regina really thought this through."

* * *

><p>"Captain?"<p>

"What is it Smee?" Killian didn't spare a glance at the short stubby mate, his eyes were on his spyglass, trained to a red spot of light in the distance. It fell straight down onto the horizon.

"Well now aren't you glad that isn't us," he mused thoughtfully.

A strange ship had landed on the Neverland shores close enough to the Jolly Roger to spot.

The pirate ship, in response, changed her course in hopes of meeting with this mysterious ship who had somehow found its way to Pan's island, but before they got close, the ship took off again. It flew into the air the same way the Jolly Roger did when it had the Pegasus feathers for a sail.

And now that its been reduced to a fiery burning heap falling out of the sky, Killian realized that Pan knows about the ship too. And it neither had permission to enter or leave his domain.

"He's definitely not showing mercy tonight," the captain mumbled to himself.

"Captain," the voice repeated.

Killian sigh. "What is it Smee?" he asked, this time turning to face the man.

Smee looked puzzled, "There's a girl on shore waving at us. Should we send a boat for her?"

Killian's face mirrored the other man, "A girl? In Neverland?" He made his way to the other side of his ship, this time directing his telescope at the island.

And sure enough, there was a girl waving frantically at them.

"Is this some kind of a trick?"

"Orders Captain?" A crewmen asked.

"Aye let her board."

It would seem the strange ship had left something behind. Though he couldn't figure out why anyone would travel to Neverland of all places to leave a girl behind, he suppose he was about to find out.

The girl before him was fair and beautiful in a sort of enchanted way. Her snowy skin, light gold hair and a shimmery light blue gown was a stark contrast to dark midnight blue eyes that were currently watching him curiously.

"Are you the captain of this vessel?"

Killian smirked, judging by slight hint demand in her voice, he guess she was a noble of some sort. "Aye. I am the proud owner of the Jolly Roger."

He gave her a mock bow which made her frown in response.

"Killian Jones at you service."

He offered her his hand in which she promptly ignored. Her eyes stayed on his odd assortment of men. They were all ruggish and dirty.

"And who might you be, m'lady?"

"Anastasia, Queen of Arendelle."

Killian raised an eyebrow; nobles, queens, close enough he supposed.

"And was that your boat who just flew off?" he wiggled his fingers at the direction said boat went off to.

"Yes...and no. I was kidnapped and brought here. And I would very much like to return home. Take me back to Arendelle and I will reward you."

Killian chuckled, as did his crew. "That's unfortunate but I'm afraid we can't help you."

Ana furrowed her brows, "Why not? I am a Queen. Do as I say or you will regret it?"

"We need permission to leave this island you see. And I've been asking Pan for permission for quite some time now." A decade to be exact. "He hasn't budged yet."

"Permission to leave?" Ana asked.

Killian nod, an amused smile on his face. This girl was different from any Queen he's ever met. It could be that she was only a teenager but she appeared to be too naive to be ruling.

"And this Pan person," she continued, "he is the King here?"

"He is of that sort," Killian answered calmly, "This is his island, Pan's island."

_Pan's island._ She remembered hearing that from somewhere.

"I don't suppose he's after you."

She looked up, alarmed, "After me? Why would he?"

Killian look thoughtful. "No reason. Well he doesn't usually go after girls anyways... Nothing to fear then."

Ana wasn't reassured by Killian's 'no fear'. In fact, she was even more on edge by the way he spoke of Pan.

_Pan. Pan. Pan…_

"C-Captain, even if Pan doesn't need girls, he'll want us to turn her in." Smee was scared when it came to any possible problems they might face with Pan. The lost boys were extra bothersome whenever Pan was unhappy with his pirate neighbors.

"P-Pan's island," she stuttered, "You mean Neverland"

Killian was surprise to see the girl look frighten. In the short time span of meeting her he had opted her for the hot-headed, stubborn, fearless type.

"No! We must leave this place immediately."

The girl began to nervously pace about.

"Any reason why the lady is in distress?"

"Peter Pan lives here!" she exclaimed as if that was enough of an explanation.

"Yes I gather that much. And the thought of him makes me also want to squeal like a scared little girl."

Ana glared at him with as much ferocity as she can currently muster.

"Care to share with me why you're so afraid when you haven't even met the little devil yet?"

Ana huffed, still looking nervously about as if the devil was about to appear.

"In Arendelle, there are stories of a monster boy called Peter Pan who would steal misbehaving children from their beds at night and bring them to a hellish place known as Neverland. There he would brainwash them and make them do savage things. He would eat the children that he has no need for or the ones that wouldn't do as he say."

Killian snorted, trying to hold in his laugh. He really shouldn't find her explanation so funny since she wasn't entirely inaccurate.

"Not to mention, he's immune to magic."

Finally, Ana looked at the captain, noticing his strained face, "What? Am I wrong?"

Killian straighten up. "Well your story holds some truth to it-" He was about to explain but was interrupted.

"Captain! The Lost boys are coming!" Someone cried from the crows nest.

The panicked look on Anastasia's face made Killian burst into action. He quickly grab an old dusty coat that belong to one of the crewmen and shoved it into her arms. "Put this on."

"You want me to dress like a commoner?" Her face grimaced at the dirty article.

Killian rolled his eyes, "If you don't disguise yourself then Pan's boys will take you away."

This got the girl to do as she's told. By the time the coat was on her, Killian put a large hat over her head, covering most of her face. "Stay behind the crew."

"Once he leave," the fear was evident in her voice, "We'll leave this island."

Killian looked grim, "Not immediately. But we will."

"What does Pan look like?" she asked. She wondered if he was every bit as ugly as how the story described him.

Killian smiled at her, behind the queen's bravado, she was just like any other kid scared of the monster under her bed. "He isn't some hideously distorted boy, only his soul. He has blondish brown hair and dark eyes. You'll know him when you see him, this boy's a leader."

Ana nodded before hiding behind a large, smelly man.

The second Ana was out of view, heavy footsteps landed on the deck.

The first to board was the tallest of the six boys. He was hooded and while the others stood confidently on the ship, this boy made his way to address the captain.

"We've had an intruder today," the boy stated.

"Aye," the captain's face was guarded, waiting to see what the Lost Boys wanted. "And you boys dealt with it no doubt."

"Of course." The boy smirked. "But somethings still off, he wants to know if you have a hand in this."

"Me?" the captain asked. "Well if you're wondering if we had time to sit down for tea and share tales about the sea, then I am sad to say that the Jolly Roger didn't get to them in time. They made off in quite a hurry."

The boy frown, looking irritated with the man, "If you know anything about our little visitor, then you better speak up now or you'll find yourself in the fathoms of the sea."

"Oh yes. Much like that other ship. If you boys weren't so quick to burn the bloody thing down, then you might have time to ask them what they were doing in Neverland."

The boy shoves the captain roughly.

Killian allowed him to do so since he really didn't need to be on Pan's bad side at the moment.

The boy turn to the crew, Ana noticed curls of blondish hair from behind the hood. His hair did look to be on the darker side but she wasn't sure if that was from the lighting.

The boy's eye landed on Ana, his face broke into a mean sneer, "Another stowaway, Killian. You're becoming predictable."

He marched over to her, pulling her from the crowd. "This boy belongs to us. You should know better by now."

"That's where you're wrong," Killian grin charmingly, ready to sell a lie, "That ones a girl, and she's one of my crew. She's of no use to you lot."

"Since when did you have a girl in your crew?"

"Since forever," Ana piped in.

"Aye," Killian agreed, "She's usually below deck."

The boy looked unconvince, "You're trying to tell me that you have a pirate girl here that we haven't seen once."

_Pirates? This was a pirate ship? It explains the dirty men._

The boy turn to Ana menacingly. "Are you lying, girl?" he spat.

Ana stiffen. "I would never lie to the great Peter Pan..."

The boy smirked and from behind his shoulder, Ana can see Killian shaking his head, mouthing 'not him.'

Ana's eyes widen, "or to his wonderful lost boys," she try to cover her blunder.

The boy before her suddenly turn less menacing and more respectful when he caught sight of something behind her.

Ana jumped when she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders. She felt a warm breath on her neck, "Nice try."

Ana reeled back and was met with a very handsome looking boy. He had light brown hair and dark eyes with a distinctively evil glint in them. He smiled at her in a way that she quickly realize was false kindness.

"Peter Pan."

He gave her a wide grin, "What a pretty little bird you are."


	3. Chapter 3

_Be good Ana, or Pan will be dragging you to Neverland… Oh it's a terrible place. A home for savages. There are no friends in Neverland, no kin. Pan brainwashes the children there to desire blood. Can you imagine it? Children killing each other for sports. I shudder at what he would do to a little girl like you._

* * *

><p>Ever since she was a child, she heard stories about the devil boy in Neverland. Her best friend told dreadful stories about Pan and whenever she misbehaved, he warns her that Pan's shadow might be coming for her.<p>

That was why she always behaved accordingly. She was trained to be a ruthless queen. Any sign of sentiments or weakness was squeezed out of her and Peter Pan was the cause of it.

When her resolve wavered, just stories of the heinous crimes of Neverland would put her back in place.

Both the evil queen nor the dark one scared her as much as this boy did.

From the stories she was told, Peter Pan was ten times more ruthless and evil than the worst villain in the enchanted forest.

He was everything she learned to fear.

* * *

><p>The appearance of the infamous Peter Pan was not quite what Anastasia had in mind.<p>

She was expecting something more hideous looking. She was told that Pan's malice was so concentrated and deadly that it had turn into acid and melted part of his face.

She was surprise that that was not the case. The boy who never grew looked perfectly intact.

His face was pale and clear of imperfections and markings. In fact, his face was actually very appealing. Pan could probably be described as angelic looking if it weren't for the darkness in his eyes.

Another detail the stories were wrong about was that he was neither hunched back nor crippled with disfigured legs. He looked quite healthy with a tall sturdy physique.

She couldn't believe how wrong the stories were of Pan's physical appearance.

'_Although that could be a spell_', Ana reasoned.

For a moment, the boy simply observed her, but when he reached out for her, Ana panicked.

She jumped back and from her palm, a huge icicle shot forward. It was at least three times the size a large spear and it was certainly as sharp as one. She had frequently seen it pierce through armors and cutting in to the chest of full grown men.

But this boy, though he had well defined muscle, was scrawny in comparison, stopped her icicle with his bare hand. A wicked grin that was in place since the moment he saw her remain wide on his scary but otherwise handsome face.

"An ice witch?" he asked. There was mirth in his voice, as if whatever she was would be an interesting toy for him to play with.

Anastasia's blue eyes widen in shock. "I'm not a witch, I'm a queen!" she cried indignantly, stomping her foot.

The magic she released this time went through from under the ship and into the sea.

A wave of sea water rose from behind the boy. It struck down onto the deck, solidifying before puncturing the wooden floor board.

Killian let out a high pitch squeal as he watched his ship get smashed.

Ana blinked. She missed? How?

She didn't see Pan dodging. And yet he's not currently pinned to the ground..

"You're a fiery one. I like that."

Ana swung around to see the monster boy standing unscathe.

"A queen eh? How interesting," Peter chuckled.

Ana frown, taking step back, away from the monster.

"Sadly we don't care for royalty here in Neverland," Peter explain, he walked casually around the deck, avoiding the mess of splinters from the hole Ana caused on the floor.

She notice then that Killian's crew had scurried away to the opposite end of the boat, away from the boys.

"But you," he studied her from head to toe, his eyes lit with some type of glee, "Are a different story."

In a blink of an eye Pan was in front of Ana.

Surprised, Ana took a step back, making Pan smirk.

"Come here little princess," he sang mockingly, looking at her like she was prey.

Ana glared. "It's queen," she corrected. "And I'm not going anywhere near you."

"Well thats too bad," Pan answered, unfazed. He went to grab her.

Ana reached for his wrist, when her pale fingers wrapped around his cuffs she released a large amount of ice magic.

An icy mist blast through the air. For a moment, everything was white. As the mist finally clear, tiny crystals sparkled in the night, catching moonlight.

She overdid it but it didn't matter. As long as the boy was dead she didn't care if he vaporized on the spot.

Dark laughter filled the air.

Through the haze of the receding fog, she sees Pan's handsome face and his smug smile. "I hope you didn't think you can take me down with a bit of frost bite?" he asked humorously. "I don't get cold easily."

"Of course not, you're practically cold blooded," Killian mumbled.

Ana gapped at the young boy.

He really was immune to magic.

She knew before, but now that she landed a direct hit on him with full extent of her power, she saw that she left nothing more than a few snow flakes on his arm.

He grabbed her, pulling her near him. The girl struggled but could not free herself.

Killian came towards the two intending to pull him off her but with a swish of his hand, Pan sent the captain flying to the opposite direction.

Pan's grip on Ana tighten.

"Come now birdie. Your struggling is as effective as your little ice show," Pan snicker into her ear, causing Ana to blush.

No one insulted her like that before. And it was all the more frustrating that she couldn't prove him wrong.

Reality was setting in and she realized that she could do nothing to this boy. She couldn't hurt him, not with magic and not with physical force.

Her eyes grew wet.

She was getting upset which won't help her here.

Usually, whenever Ana bit off more than she can chew, **he** would come to make it all better. He couldn't save her now though. She was in Neverland, which is the last place she would ever go. Most likely it would be the last place he'd ever think to look for her.

* * *

><p>"Now don't look so glum birdie. I'm about to take you to every child's dream."<p>

Ana didn't respond to him. Neverland was hardly a dream, more like a nightmare.

She trudged onwards on the mud road. Lost boys flanked her on both sides. Her face burned with embarrassment as earlier they had wonder whether she even needed to be guarded. They thought she wouldn't be able to escape, nor would she make it far if she ran.

She didn't like being made fun of. She hated it when Pan did and she hated it even more now that his subordinates are. If only she can show them just how powerful she was with her ice magic, they'd regret laughing at her.

Ana tried to create ice particles with her had but to no avail. The cuff Pan slapped on her wrist made it impossible for her to perform magic and try as she might, she couldn't remove the leather.

"There'll be no adults telling you what to do. No responsibility. And you get to play...all the time."

Ana continued to ignore him. He was trying to lure her into staying willingly in Neverland. She was having none of it.

Pan scowled. In a second, she was pressed roughly against a tree with Pan's taller form hovering over her.

"I don't like to be ignored. If you keep this up, you won't like the games I have in store for you."

Ana flinch. "No! Get off!" she cried, pushing at his chest. There were tear in her eyes, she closed them so they won't escape, but she was terrified.

Her struggle only made Pan push his body harder against hers, trapping her between him and the tree.

He smelled like pine and mint, which surprised her since she always thought he would smell foul like decaying carcass.

Pan let out a frustrated sigh. He nodded off the other lost boys, allowing them to return to camp first.

They gave him a smirk, expecting him to punish the girl, before continuing to walk.

"This is why I don't let girls on the island. They're too emotional."

Ana pushed again, this time with less force. She felt herself growing tired. Though her magic affinity was vast, her body was frail.

Pan felt her weaken. She was hitting him with her fist, but to him, it literally felt like some small animal was pawing at his chest.

Girls weren't as strong as boys, he knew that.

They weren't as fun as boys and they like responsibilities. They like growing up and they want to be safe in their homes. He didn't like girls because of that.

But he did like girls.

They were pretty. Especially this one. She was expectedly weaker than him. And she smelled nice. She was also soft. Her hair was a pale gold and her skin was velvety smooth.

It usually wasn't enough. Girls who were soft and pretty didn't have what it takes to survive in Neverland.

They did however had other uses for him.

Peter observed the girl before him with a cool gaze. His fingers brushed against her soft cheek and he smiled at her.

He hadn't done anything to her other than threatening her a bit, and yet he can already tell that she was deathly afraid of him.

'_Good'_, he supposed. '_She should be afraid_.'

She glared at him with as much hatred and defiance as her trembling body could offer and though she was harmless and he found her to be whimsical, he decided he would give her a chance.

"Let's play a game."

Ana looked at him alarmed. "No."

"Trust me," he smirked, " you'll want to play."

Ana frowned, yet her curiosity was peaked. He had just threatened her with unpleasant games and now he was offering her one that he believed she would want to play.

"Because if you win, I'll let you go."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course. I never go back on my words. But if you lose then you do as I say."

Ana wasn't sure if she wanted to play, however she asked anyways, "How do I play?"

"Easy. It's a game of cat and mouse."

"Okay…" She spoke slowly, "Where is the cat? And where is the mouse?"

"No," Pan frown. "You're the mouse. And I'm the cat."

Ana gave him puzzled look.

Pan sighed, "I chase you and you run."

"Right now?" Ana asked, picking up her long gown preparing to, at the very least, jog. She wasn't much of a runner. The game was still rather confusing to her. She didn't have a lot of friends to play with. If she did then she would probably be more suited to play Pan's games.

"Yes, now" Peter confirmed. People usually did ask for the rules of the game but this girl was asking the wrong questions.

"Where to?"

The corner of his lips quirked, the annoying questions were odd but he suppose she wasn't just any girl. She was a queen and her awkwardness with games just proved how sheltered she was. Though she can never win, he can now tell she didn't have a hair's breadth chance. Even if she did know magic.

"Surprise me. I'm giving you twenty-four hours to avoid capture by me and my lost boys."

Ana nodded stiffly. "But what happens if I get caught?"

Pan broke out into a grin at the very thought. He reached out for Ana's hand. She was reluctant as she placed her hand in his.

He suddenly gripped her tightly, not allowing her to escape. "Then there's a good chance that I'll be the only one having fun."

His voice was dark and dangerous and for the first time in her life, Ana shivered. A creeping chill runs down her spine and she, ironically, found herself frozen in place.

"Don't get caught," he smirked before slipping the cuff off her wrist and disappearing.

Ana was left only in the forest.

The strange feeling she felt with Pan's presence receded now that he was no longer here, however, a bit of it remains.

She pushed the feeling away as it hinders her thinking process.

Since she wasn't very athletic, the only talent she can rely on against Pan would be her magic. He did remove the cuff so she can use it. But he was immune, wasn't he? Why would it matter whether or not she can use it?

* * *

><p>Peter return to camp to see his lost boys mulling about. Felix was the first to greet him.<p>

"What happen with the girl?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't with him.

"Gather the boys," Peter ordered, "We're playing a game."

Felix nodded, giving his a leader a knowing smirk before calling the lost boys.

* * *

><p>Ana found that although her lungs were burning and she couldn't feel her legs anymore, she could still run, given proper motivation.<p>

Things were not working to her favor. She had no way of defeating Pan and so the only thing she can do was play his game and run.

She knew running wasn't the answer. Her capture would be inevitable unless she had a solid plan, but whenever she tried to think, her mind automatically drift towards Pan and his last few words.

He was scary. Ana faced many foes in the enchanted forest, including a Rumpelstiltskin who was considered the strongest magical being in their realm, yet she always found the confidence to face these enemies.

But this time, it was different. It was different because Pan really could hurt her and judging by the look he gave her, he intended to. It was also different because this time, she lost a very important source to her power.

The magic she can perform here was small compared to the spells she unleashed on Arendelle. Neverland had a strangeness to it and she could have sworn that the island was somehow inhibiting her from casting spells properly.

But more importantly if she can't get in contact with Jack then she feared she'd never live to see Arendelle again.

* * *

><p>Authors Note; So the next new character in ouat is gonna be Elza which is awesome but it also conflicts with my oc Ana's role as the snow queen. Luckily Ana really isn't that much like Elza so I'm just gonna make Ana her own fairy tale character.<p>

Thank you all so much for your support. I really appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows.


End file.
